Ash
/*write a two or three sentence introduction to your character here*/ Appearance Ash wears a top hat to fit his magician look. Other than his hat he's bad at keeping with a magician theme. He only wears Capri’s and his top hat when at his home, battling, or in the wild. Whenever in the city or at an event with a lot of people he tends to dress formally like a gentleman would. He has a straight nose and a 'W' shaped mustache under it. His hair is black which compliments his bright green eyes. Personality Whenever in public or around people he wants to be as polite as possible because he spends most his time in the wild and he believes people would look down on him for his regular ways. His real self is always around animals and surrounded by the beauties of Mother Nature. He's at his happiest around animals because they are so playful and they tend to love him. He can get along with many species of animals and it isn't just because he can communicate with them. History As a child, about 12 years old, both his parents suddenly disappeared after going out one night. Eventually he was forced to move out and no foster homes would take him in with his pet bunny-rabbit, Jesus. He was forced to move out in the wild until he found a career. As a kid his parents moved around a lot and he learned many languages fairly quickly. Before his parents disappeared he studied languages around the world, and even languages that he's never had to learn as well. After learning all the languages the humans could offer, he learned his pet, Jesus' strange tongue. After moving into the wild he learned most animal languages, and has developed a unique talent. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities After learning practically every language the world has to offer Ash has developed a method of learning these languages fairly easily. With each new language, he was able to learn the next even faster. He developed a way of shutting off the part of his brain that handles language and speech. With that and his general intelligence he can easily learn a language by deconstructing a sentence in his mind. All he needs to have is a few words and he'll be able to learn it in a matter of seconds. To learn speaking he needs a few words spoken in the said language, and for writing he needs a few words written. Jesus - His bunny Jesus has been unique since he was born. He was able to lift heavy objects with his snout and paws. With the help of communicating with Ash and practicing he's developed his strange power to a very high degree. He is able to stand on two legs and grow a human-like body. He's able to lift cars, rip fire hydrants, and snap trees fairly easily. Although Jesus is very fast in his bunny-rabbit form he slows down a bit in his human-like form. The origins of this ability is unknown and Ash has promised to get to the source of it. Other than his battle abilities he is an exceptional artist and loves the beauty of art. He spends most his time in the galleries of the High Culture District. Ability Ability name: /*ability description*/ *'Sub'- Ability: /*description*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Member Category:Characters